


Getting back to the lewds

by NejiretaKokoro



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NejiretaKokoro/pseuds/NejiretaKokoro
Summary: This is just an update for any followers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Getting back to the lewds

Hey everyone! I am back and certainly not dead, like I'm sure none of you thought...

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to start writing stories again. Won't be posting anything up right away, though I do have a story or two in the works right now. With all this coronavirus pandemic, I found my desire to write lewd fiction again to be growing.

I would also like to try out story commissions. For FREE for now, since I'm still new here. So if you have a story idea you'd like to see me create, please DM me and we'll talk. Right now, I'm only doing stories in the RWBYverse, so if you don't know anything about RWBY I recommend watching the show on YouTube. Yes, the first season is rough to get through for most cause of the animation, but I really love how much the series grows in quality.

But yeah... That's really all I wanted to say. I'm not expecting anyone to want me to write them a story, I just wanted to throw the option out there if you did.  
With that being said, I hope y'all enjoy what I have coming out next!

NejiretaKokoro  
(P.S. If I'm able to, i might try to change my name...)


End file.
